The K99/R00 award will provide Dr. Fazeli with focused training and mentoring in the design and implementation of cognitive neurorehabilitation approaches for older HIV-infected (HIV+) adults, which will facilitate her goal of becoming an independent academic scientist conducting novel cognitive intervention research with older HIV+ adults. The K99 mentored phase of this award will augment existing expertise by providing intensive training in: 1) the design of randomized controlled trials of cognitive interventions in older HIV+ adults, and 2) the theory and application of a non-invasive brain stimulation technique. The training and proposed research is of considerable is of considerable